


An Entirely Different Kind of Flying

by doilycoffin



Series: Wincest Love Week (Summer) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's aviophobia starts kicking in, Sam is pretty sure he knows just how to comfort him. After all, who doesn't want to join the Mile High club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Entirely Different Kind of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Airplane Adventures

Dean had a deathgrip on his seat’s armrest and considering that the plane hadn’t even taken off yet, Sam began to worry that his brother’s anxiety would only increase when they were, you know, _actually_ flying.

“Just try to relax, Dean,” he said soothingly while giving Dean’s arm a reassuring pat. “The flight’s only three hours long; we’ll be in Anchorage in no time.”

“Three hours and thirty-five minutes,” Dean corrected automatically with a grim look on his face. “Do you know what could happen to this flying tin can in three hours and thirty-five minutes? This whole thing is gonna be in the bottom of the ocean by noon. We’re sitting in our coffin right now, mark my words.”

“Wow, that’s…dark. You know, I’m really starting to regret not finding some Xanax for you to pop before we got on this thing.”

Dean turned to glare at Sam and became sullenly quiet for a few minutes until the plane began its ascent and he grabbed Sam’s arm in a bruising grip. Sam tried to stoically bear it for a minute before wincing and attempting to gently pry away Dean’s fingers.

“Dude, I think you’re cutting off my circulation,” he complained.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Dean said, abashed. “I guess I’m still a bit nervous.” He closed his eyes and began breathing deeply in-and-out in an attempt to calm himself.

As he watched his brother try to work through the beginnings of a nervous breakdown, Sam began to feel a bit guilty and tried to brainstorm ways to make Dean more comfortable on the trip. When he looked down at his lap and saw the folded up blanket that one of the stewardesses passed out, he grinned mischievously as an idea came to him and he spread the blanket across both of their laps.

A look of confusion crossed Dean’s face. “The hell are you doing?,” he asked.

Sam tried to put on his most reassuring smile. “Just trying to make you more comfy to help you relax.”

Dean scoffed skeptically but didn’t argue. A few minutes later, Sam crept his hand underneath the blanket and let his hand rest on Dean’s jeans with his thumb rubbing teasing circles on his crotch.

Dean startled at the touch. “Is this really the time?,” he hissed.

Sam couldn’t help but be amused by the fact that _Dean_ was the one with a sense of propriety for once. “You’re looking a little tense over there,” he said innocently while deftly unbuttoning Dean’s pants with one hand. “I thought you would appreciate me giving you a hand, but I can stop if you want.”

As Sam wrapped a hand around his dick, Dean arched into the touch before quickly glancing around at the other passengers to make sure that they hadn’t drawn any unwanted attention. “Well, if you insist…” he allowed, trying to aim for “begrudging” instead of “needy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “How gracious of you,” he muttered while continuing his ministrations and turning his attention to Dean’s reaction. He watched the way that Dean’s eyelids fluttered and the light flush that was working its way across his face. When he increased the pace of his stroking, Dean bit his lip until it was puffy and red in an effort to contain a moan and tried to still his rocking hips while Sam resisted the urge to lean over and kiss him stupid, the other passengers be damned. Instead of doing so, he waited until he knew that Dean was just on the verge of coming and then casually released his dick and tucked him back into his jeans.  

Dean’s eyes flew open. “What the fuck, Sammy?” he groused. “You’re just gonna leave me hanging?”

Sam wiped his slightly sticky hand on the blanket (realistically, it probably wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to an airplane blanket he reassured himself), and leaned his head close to Dean’s ear. “I thought we could finish this elsewhere,” he whispered while noting the small shiver of anticipation that coursed through his brother. “Why don’t you head to the bathroom and I’ll meet you there in a couple of minutes.”

Dean nodded jerkily, and scrambled out of his seat so quickly that he almost tripped over their carry-on bag and Sam was amused as he watched him try walk casually to the bathroom while also attempting to conceal his raging hard-on.

As promised, Sam rose from his seat a couple of minutes later and tried to walk as subtly as possible to the same bathroom that Dean had entered shortly before. When he crammed himself inside of it and shut the door, he looked over at Dean and noted that he had already undone his pants and had them shoved around his knees.

Sam grinned as Dean immediately fisted the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep, filthy kiss. “Someone’s eager,” he said teasingly once he pulled away.

“Yeah, well, whose fault is that?,” Dean grumbled without any heat in his voice. “How do you wanna do this?”

Sam sank down his knees with no small amount of effort (airplane bathrooms definitely weren’t built for even one man of their stature let alone two). “Well, I kinda figured that I’d suck you off,” he said while drawing Dean’s dick out of its confines and dragging the tip of it over his lips.

“You won’t get any complaints from me,” Dean said in a strangled voice. “Just get on with it, will you?”

Rather than chastise Dean for his impatience, Sam took pity on him and finally wrapped his lips around his brother’s impressive dick and deepthroated him with practiced ease. When Dean’s fingers tangled gently but insistently in his hair and maneuvered the pace of Sam’s bobbing to his liking, Sam could no longer ignore how hard he was in his jeans and moaned around Dean when he finally got a hand on himself.

It wasn’t long after this that Dean’s hips began to stutter. “Christ, Sam, you know I love how hard you get off just from sucking my dick,” he breathed out. “I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.”

Sam hummed his acknowledgement of Dean’s warning but made no move to take his mouth off of him and when Dean came a few seconds later, he swallowed as much as he could before releasing Dean’s dick with a wet pop and spilling into his hand soon afterwards.

Dean looked at his panting wreck of a brother through barely lidded eyes and lazily traced his thumb around his mouth, catching a stray bead of come with it and letting Sam suck the finger into his mouth.

“This was pretty awesome,” he admitted, “but I still hate airplanes.”

Sam stood up on shaky legs and gave him a coy look. “In that case, I guess I’ll just have to try harder on the trip back,” he said, his voice slightly raspy from their preceding misadventure.

For the first time in his life, Dean was actually looking forward to getting back on an airplane.

 

 


End file.
